Un demonio compartido
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Qué hará Sebastian Michaelis cuando aparezca el gemelo de su amo? Este misterioso niño que ha aparecido en sus vidas de repente, le hará confrontar sentimientos que su ser ha venido callando... ADVERTENCIA: Este mini fic está basado en la teoría de los dos Ciel, es decir que se especula mucho de este tema pero nada es decisivo sobre el mismo.
1. Recuperando lo perdido

Era todavía muy temprano en esa mañana que apenas empezaba cuando el atractivo mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive entraba de prisa a la habitación de su durmiente amo que sintió como lo llamaban entre sueños, con pereza y malhumor abría sus ojos disponiéndose a refunfuñar por levantarlo tan temprano.

-¡Joven amo… Tiene que ver esto…!- Aclaraba el mayordomo con algo de ansiedad esa actitud que sorprendía al conde pues era extraño que Sebastian se alterara fácilmente, con curiosidad por conocer ese hecho se levantó de prisa y cubriéndose con una bata se disponía a bajar con la intriga de saber que era, solo esperaba que no sea alguna estupidez porque sino se las cobraría a su demonio. Al bajar las escaleras en un sillón del amplio salón se denotaba una figura que estaba cubierta con una sabana, Ciel tuvo un extraño presentimiento de esto que su apresurado andar de antes fue perdiendo fuerza mientras más avanzaba, su demonio lo miraba atento y adelantándose se prestaba a descubrir a esa persona que se escondía bajo la tela de color oscuro.

-Joven amo… esto me ha sorprendido tanto… usted debe tomarlo con calma- Advertía Sebastian con absoluta seriedad, Ciel no entendía bien lo que quería decir pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que quería liberar de una vez, asintiendo con la cabeza esperaba que era aquello que le causaba tan abrumadora sensación, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la tela se alejaba de esa persona y lo hacían ver con claridad a quien se escondía bajo ella.

-Tranquilo…- Susurraba el mayordomo al ver como su amo perdió color y parecía desplomarse en cualquier momento, su mirada se tornó algo llorosa, quería moverse pero a la vez no, era una mezcla de emociones que no podía controlar.

-Al parecer el está bien…- Decía Sebastian rompiendo un poco el tenso momento y por demás silencioso pues la otra misteriosa persona también estaba bastante sorprendido que tampoco podía pronunciar una palabra en sus labios, solo miraba de pies a cabeza a ese niño que era reconfortado por ese hombre de traje negro, ese niño que era en lo físico tan parecido a él, levantándose de ese sillón con duda pretendía acercarse a Ciel que lo miraba caminando hacia él, fue cuando los dos niños tan exactamente iguales estaban uno frente al otro, se miraron tocando sus rostros como palpando que aquello no fuera un sueño, unos segundos pasaron en ese trance de los dos y el demonio miraba atento la escena, el tampoco podía creerlo, fue cuando vio a su amo abrazar al otro con fuerza y este a la vez correspondía ese abrazo, pasaron varios segundos así el tan siempre orgulloso Ciel mostraba sus lagrimas y Sebastian disimulando su sorpresa los seguía observando, después de todo su amo tenia un corazón y ese corazón estaba siendo vulnerable ahora.

-Sebastian… - Le llamaba el conde secándose las lagrimas, ahora se daba cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era que su demonio lo viera de ese modo, disimulando su pena tomaba a su hermano de la mano y lo encaminaba a su habitación.

-¿Si?- Decía el demonio siguiendo a los dos jovencitos,

-Llévanos algo para desayunar a la habitación- ordenaba el conde que de algún modo sentía alegría por recuperar a alguien de su pasado feliz, a alguien a quien amaba tanto y creyó perdido, aunque aun no comprendía que había pasado si él lo vio morir frente a sus ojos, ahora estaba ahí, pero la sensación era tan cálida que no la desaprovecharía con cuestionamientos ahora, ya habría tiempo para eso, el mayordomo sonreía sutilmente al ver la felicidad de su amo quien también no entendía el por qué le causaba alegría aquello, y una punzada cálida atravesó su frío corazón lo hizo estremecer y le dolía un poco. Con enojo se alejaba de los niños a la cocina, hace ya varias semanas que tenía esas repentinas punzadas y justamente eran todas relacionadas a su amo, como cuando lo veía dormir, o haciendo algún gesto ridículo, acaso ¿Estaba enamorándose?.

-¿Qué tonterías ando pensando?-Murmuraba el demonio con molestia mientras caminaba a la cocina, ahora era el momento menos indicado para eso, debía descubrir porque el no había notado la presencia de ese niño que ha aparecido tan de repente, mientras tanto el conde emocionado no dejaba de ver a su hermano cuando entraron a la habitación.

-¿Esta era la habitación de nuestros padres? ¿Verdad?- Murmuraba el joven que por ahora era el gemelo de Ciel, el conde asintió con la cabeza y se prestaba a buscar una ropa más cómoda a su hermano pues tenia sus ropas sucias y algo rotas.

-Debería bañarme primero antes de comer…- Dijo tímidamente el otro viendo a su alrededor todo tan impecable y el parecía solo una mancha allí,

-Claro… le diré a Sebastian que prepare el baño, no te preocupes- hablaba Ciel con una sonrisa amable mientras lo llevaba al baño, ambos esperaban al mayordomo y conversaron de algunas cosas de no mucha importancia, cuando percibieron los pasos de quien esperaba.

-Sebastian… prepárale el baño, yo buscaré su ropa- Aclaraba el conde que parecía de buen humor, el mayordomo obedeció, el niño parecido a su amo lo miraba atento y estaba muy sonrojado, esto lo notó el demonio pero siguió con su labor de llenar la tina con agua caliente.

-¿El jovencito tiene un nombre?- Cuestionaba el demonio con una amable sonrisa al jovencito frente a él, quien desvió la mirada y no sabia que responder.

-Yo soy Sebastian Michaelis, soy el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.- Dijo el demonio tratando de mostrar confianza a ese misterioso joven que había irrumpido en su vidas de repente.

-Puede llamarme… Thomas…- Respondió con timidez el jovencito de mirada azulina.

-Oh ya veo… entiendo…- Murmuraba el demonio pues era obvio que ese no era su nombre real, porque el verdadero Ciel era él, pero su hermano y ahora conde había tomado su nombre y no iba seguir cuestionando por ahora eso.

-Puede quitarse la ropa…- Murmuraba Sebastian mientras terminaba de preparar el agua, escuchaba como su amo a lo lejos parecía hacer caer algo, y debía ir a ver que no destrozara la habitación por buscar ropa, mientras tanto el joven sonrojado y avergonzado no queria desnudarse frente a un extraño y más si este extraño era un hombre sin duda encantador y atractivo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó el demonio al ver la indecisión del joven y él que tenia prisa de ver que estaba haciendo su amo, fue cuando se le acercó a ayudarle a quitar la ropa, Thomas se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ese hombre que lo desnudaba tan cercano y sus manos enguantadas que rozaban su piel, no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño jadeo que sorprendió al demonio cuando sintió las manos de este rozar su rostro con dulzura, un gesto que nunca le había regalado su amo, ambos se quedaron viendo pero la mirada molesta de Ciel los observaba cuando entraba al baño, aclarando su garganta interrumpió la "molesta" preguntas en la mente del conde eran ¿El por qué le molestaba aquello? ¿Estaba celoso?...

**_Muchas gracias por leer este minific- espero haya captado su interés :D _**


	2. Descubrimiento

El conde de pie en la entrada del baño no acertaba a entender que era lo que su ser estaba sintiendo fue como si algo por dentro se encendiera, ¿Por qué estaba enojado si alguien más rozaba el bello rostro de su mayordomo?

-Joven amo…- Murmuró Sebastian con una sonrisa amable al verse sorprendido en tan incómoda situación aunque tampoco entendía él porque era incómoda, era solo un humano tocando su rostro, no tenía algo de malo ¿o sí? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el gesto de su amo que al instante lo disimuló con indiferencia.

-Encontré algo de ropa que podría gustarte- Murmuraba Ciel al ver a su hermano que sonrojado le sonreía y desnudo caminaba hacia la tina.

-Supongo debo arreglar el desastre que hizo- Decía resignado el mayordomo saliendo del baño para ver que desastre había hecho su amo por sacar unas prendas de vestir, dejando a los hermanos en el baño.

-¿cuántos años tiene Sebastian?- cuestionaba el jovencito dentro de la tina mientras sentía el agua cálida remojar su cuerpo se sentía muy relajante, el conde se sorprendió ante esa inesperada interrogante además habiendo tantas cosas que preguntar ¿Por qué preguntar por un idiota estirado? Se cuestionaba internamente, pero dejando a un lado esa extraña molestia decidió responderle no era buena idea que comenzaran su relación con negaciones o molestias.

-Creo que 25… la verdad no sé… es un viejo…- Respondió burlonamente el conde poniendo shampoo en el cabello de su hermano, y ambos jóvenes sintieron una fría mirada en la puerta y decidieron voltear a ver, encontrando el rostro malhumorado del mayordomo.

-A Sebastian no le gusta que le digan viejo…- Murmuró burlón el conde al ver el gracioso gesto molesto de su demonio y dándole por una de sus debilidades,

-Así como al joven amo odia que le digan niño… ¿Verdad?- Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa desafiante y así parecía que empezarían otras de sus tontas discusiones, frente al joven que los miraba extrañado, porque ahora no parecían amo y mayordomo, parecían más como amigos y amigos cercanos.

-Me cae shampoo a los ojos…- Expresaba el jovencito tratando de llamar la atención de los dos.

-Por cierto Ciel… ¿por qué llevas un parche en tu ojo?- Preguntaba curioso el otro mirando fijamente al conde que se disponía a responder lo que siempre decía cuando alguien se lo cuestionaba.

-Me lastimé el ojo… pero no quiero hablar de eso- Respondía Ciel con amabilidad su hermano lo entendió y decidió no seguir cuestionando aquello.

-Joven amo… vamos a vestirlo,- Sugería el mayordomo pues su amo aun andaba con pijama aun cuando este buscaba ropa para el otro y el no estaba vestido apropiadamente, el conde asintió con su cabeza y salían del baño dejando al jovencito jugar con el agua jabonosa.

-Ahora tendré doble trabajo…- Murmuraba Sebastian con resignación pensando que ahora tendría a dos jovencitos que atender, pues el otro como Phantomhive vendría también a ser algo como un amo.

-Tendrá que compartirme- Dijo burlón el demonio mientras vestía a su amo que frunció el ceño ante esa aclaración que era en parte cierta.

-Tu eres mi demonio- Aclaró casi inconscientemente el conde, con lo orgulloso que era no le gustaba compartir sus posesiones más si estas tenían un precio muy elevado, y en este caso Sebastian era suyo por el contrato y era a cambio de su valiosa alma, no podía compartirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó un poco, porque frente a él estaba su mayordomo mirándolo algo sorprendido y confuso.

-Soy todo suyo, no se preocupe- Murmuró el demonio tomando la mano de su amo, y de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho lo atravesaba dolorosamente, tratando de calmar ese dolor con la sensación de tocar esa suave mano aun cuando era su guante que la percibía, ambos cruzaban las miradas fijamente, y ninguno entendía ese sentir, paralizados solo se miraban, el siempre hablador Sebastian estaba sin palabras, y eso sorprendía al conde que frunciendo el ceño decidió romper ese extraño ambiente se prestaba a regañarlo o algo asi, cuando alguien más rompió la incomodidad del momento.

-Sebastian- Le llamaba el joven del baño ambos se miraron, entonces el mayordomo terminó rápido de vestir a su amo y así atender al otro.

-Sebastian, hay que confirmar si él es quien dice que es.- Dijo el conde ya vestido y veía a su mayordomo alejarse quien le sonrió y se escuchó su tan habitual "Si, mi señor" acompañado de esa reverencia que nunca faltaba, Ciel aun sentía esa extraña sensación y le frustraba el no saber que era con exactitud, ¿Estaba cambiando? ¿Era la edad? Era lógico que tendría cambios después de todo era un adolescente de 14 años, ¿pero esos cambios tenían que relacionarse con Sebastian también? Además su demonio también estaba cambiando, lo notaba en su mirada, en sus gestos… Confundido no acertaba que pensar o a que conclusión llegar, a unos pasos escuchaba la voz de su hermano, así como sus sonrisas, estaba muy animado con su demonio, ni con él se portaba de esa manera y eso que supuestamente era su hermano, también escuchaba la voz de Sebastian hablarle y oírlo le llenaba de molestia, calmándose esperaba que salieran.

-Te queda perfecto- Exclamaba animado Ciel al ver a su hermano con su ropa, ahora si parecía un digno Phantomhive, el otro le sonrió y se le acercaba.

-Ahora si mis niños a comer…- Decía con una sonrisa el mayordomo acercándose a la charola del desayuno,

-No soy un niño- Aclaraba molesto el conde ante esa insinuación de su demonio.

-Yo si quiero ser tu niño- Dijo el otro jovencito con una radiante sonrisa tomando la mano del demonio, quien sonriente encaminaba al joven a la cama para que desayunara, Ciel miraba la escena con algo de celos pero que supo disimular muy bien y se aprestaron a desayunar.

-nuestros padres nunca nos dejaron desayunar en la cama a menos que tuviéramos enfermos- Hablaba Thomas mientras comía, Sebastian arreglaba la habitación mientras ellos comían pero estaba atento a su conversación.

-Bueno… Yo siempre era el enfermo, tal vez me acostumbré a esto- Respondió Ciel con resignación, su hermano siempre fue el animado y extrovertido mientras él era el enfermizo y tímido, pensar en eso le hacía recordar el pasado pero a la vez así podía confirmar si ese era en verdad su hermano.

\- Pero no te pongas triste, podemos ser una familia nuevamente- Dijo el otro jovencito con una sonrisa apretando la mano de su hermano para darle apoyo y ánimo, Ciel lo miró y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aquello no era posible, Sebastian lo miraba pudiendo percibir lo que pasaba por la mente de su amo, y una duda también llegó a su mente ¿Ciel podía romper su contrato ahora que tenía un motivo por el cual vivir? Estaba tan concentrado en ese pensamiento que no escuchaba a los jóvenes llamarle.

-Oye…- Decía en voz alta Ciel llamándolo con molestia.

-Déjalo tal vez estaba pensando en un amor ¿Verdad?- Hablaba Thomas con una burlona sonrisa, amo y mayordomo se miraron ente esa insinuación, el jovencito se confundió por esas miradas que se cruzaron entre si, además Ciel se puso nervioso que derramó su té en la cama.

-Joven amo…- Le llamó de prisa el mayordomo y se le acercó para ayudarle, devotamente lo miraba mientras lo ayudaba, Thomas veía un leve sonrojo en su hermano, entonces entendió que los dos tenían fuertes sentimientos uno para el otro y al parecer no lo habían notado.

_**muchas gracias por leer este fic :D espero sea de su agrado **_


	3. Desafío

El mayordomo y su amo estaban en una escena por demás romántica ambos embelesados se miraban entre sí, cuando notaron que eran observados fijamente por el jovencito que había aparecido ese día de repente, algo avergonzados se separaron y disimulando ese inesperado sentir que habían experimentado Ciel con mala cara miraba a su demonio.

-El joven amo se ha puesto de mal humor...- Decía sarcástico el demonio con una sonrisa para opacar el ambiente tenso que embargaba en ese momento la habitación, Thomas igualmente le sonrió para no apenar más a su hermano,

-Creo que tú eres el que pone de mal humor a mi hermanito. Aclaraba el jovencito de mirada azulina viendo de reojo a su hermano que serio ignoraba lo que hablaban.

-Es conveniente que te quedes aquí hasta que les notifique a los empleados tu presencia, a veces son un poco escandalosos. Hablaba Ciel poniéndose de pie, y con una seña ordenaba a su mayordomo que cambiara su camisa que se había mojado de té.

-claro, no hay problema- Respondió Thomas con resignación, era mejor eso a tener que soportar las miradas de extrañeza de los sirvientes.

-Pero no creas que me quedaré aquí para siempre quiero recuperar mi vida.- Dijo el jovencito sentado en la cama sorprendiendo a su hermano y mayordomo, quien pensaba que esa terquedad era propia de los Phantomhive.

-no has cambiado; tan obstinado como siempre.- Murmuraba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa como recordándole sus años de niñez.

-Otro obstinado hablando...- Habló el demonio con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su amo pues precisamente él era la obstinación humanizada.

-¿qué dijiste?- Refunfuñó el conde con mala cara a su sarcástico y molesto mayordomo que no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Es la obstinación una característica de los Phantomhive.- Aclaraba Thomas desde la cama. -Por eso pocos nos aman y muchos nos odian ¿verdad?- Terminaba de decir mirando con algo de nostalgia a su hermano que se quedó pensativo,

-Me agrada su manera de pensar.- Dijo Sebastian mirando al jovencito que había terminado de hablar y notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- ¿en serio?- Cuestionó animado Thomas con una sonrisa dejando su tristeza y nostalgia a un lado.

-Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien Sebastian.- Hablaba con una sonrisa insinuante ese jovencito aquello que notó Ciel y sintió como una sensación de coraje le invadía nuevamente, el mayordomo por su lado solo le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero debemos irnos Sebastian. Advirtió el conde disimulando su malestar, y ya listo con su ropa impecable se disponían a salir.

-mi hermanito tan posesivo como siempre, recuerdo cuando solo quería los juguetes que yo tocaba. Habló Thomas notando la mirada celosa de su hermano, y solo quería molestarlo más, porque notaba como se contenía su hermano de mostrar sus emociones.

\- eso no es cierto...- Aclaraba Ciel ya un poco molesto, el mayordomo retrocedía porque parecía que en aquella pelea no saldría bien ya que en si era inconscientemente por él es que estaban disputando.

-Pero yo no soy un juguete.- Murmuraba desanimado el demonio mirando a su amo.

\- Claro que no, tú eres mi peón.- Advertía con firmeza el conde mirándolo a unos pasos detrás de él y ahora parecía que su coraje se lo desquitaría porque amenazante se le acercaba.

-de nuevo empezaran sus peleas. Musitó resignado Thomas al verse ignorado, su hermano lo escuchó y decidió calmarse.

-voy a mi despacho a hacer unas llamadas.- Dijo Ciel mientras se disponía a salir de su habitación dejando a su hermano que al parecer se pondría a descansar en la mañana mientras el verificaba unos datos y notificaba a sus más cercanos la aparición de su hermano que creía muerto, pero antes de salir Thomas lo llamó como queriendo decirle algo al oído, el conde se acercó algo dudoso.

-Ciel... cuida a tu juguetito no sea que ahora sea yo el que le guste quitar cosas valiosas que no me pertenecen.- Hablaba serio y amenazante ese jovencito, Ciel se sorprendió ante esa aclaración pues no la esperaba, notaba la mirada de su hermano que se fijaba en el mayordomo que en la puerta también los miraba atento.

-Veremos si puedes...- Respondió el conde ante el desafío, no le gustaba que lo retaran y si lo hacían no le gustaba perder y haría todo lo posible por no perder lo que consideraba suyo.

-No me desafíes, estos años me han cambiado.- Aclaraba el otro con la misma certeza, el demonio no entendía que sucedía con esos dos, que parecían muy serios en su conversación.

-Lo mismo te digo...- Refutó Ciel sin bajarle la mirada, ahora si se disponía a salir junto a su mayordomo.

-¿Qué le dijo que lo puso de mal humor?- Cuestionaba curioso el demonio mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Nada...- Masculló entre dientes el conde recordando ese estúpido desafío no podía decirle a Sebastian que estaban de algún modo en un retorcido y extraño juego, peleándose por él. Llegó a su despacho y empezó a recaudar información, y coordinar datos verificando lo que le había dicho su hermano que ahora se hacía llamar Thomas, luego de corroborar y que al parecer si era un digno Phantomhive, decidió avisar a su familia por teléfono, y luego reunió a los sirvientes de la casa para contar la inesperada noticia, todos sorprendidos la aceptaron, ahora debían preparar una cena especial porque esa noche irían sus tíos junto con sus hijos, entre ellos su molesta prometida.

-Otro joven amo… me imagino que si es su gemelo deben ser iguales- Se escuchaba comentar muy emocionada a Meyrin recordando las palabras de su amo minutos atrás.

-Claro…- Murmuró Bard ya que todos estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

-Te está sangrando la nariz- Dijo Finny al notar un hilillo de sangre que corría de la nariz de la mujer.

-Es la emoción- Respondió ella secándose con un pañuelo, pues estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a los dos jovencitos juntos.

-Sebastian ya lo vio… ¿Verdad?- Cuestionaba con curiosidad el cocinero.

-Son iguales si es lo que quieren saber- Respondió el mayordomo que ayudaba en las labores de la cocina.

-Dos amos hermosos, es tan emocionante- Murmuraba la mujer que parecía emocionarse más y solo estaba imaginándolos.

-Ya quisiera verlos… y si se visten iguales- Hablaba ansiosa la mujer todos a su alrededor la miraban extrañados ante esa actitud parecía una pervertida.

-Calma mujer- le regañó Bard, el mayordomo seriamente seguía en lo que hacía pero aun así pensaba en las actitudes extrañas de su amo de ese dia, tal vez nunca se mostraba así porque no encontraba a alguien que se le igualara, ahora ¿estaba su amo temeroso de perderlo?, eso le halagaba y alegraba internamente de solo pensarlo, los demás notaron su sutil sonrisa.

-Sebastian también es un pervertido…- Susurró muy bajo el cocinero al ver esa sonrisa en el serio mayordomo, los otros dos lo codearon si él lo escuchaba seguramente lo golpearía además esa sonrisa no parecía de perversión sino de felicidad genuina.

-Joven amo… el almuerzo está listo- Se escuchaba decir al galante mayordomo al entrar al despacho de su amo que terminaba de arreglar unos documentos, Ciel asintió disponiéndose a ir al comedor.

-Iré a llamar a su hermano para que baje al comedor- Notificó el mayordomo mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde Thomas seguramente había dormido toda la mañana.

-No…- Le gritó Ciel algo ansioso, tomando la mano de su demonio para detenerlo aquel leve roce estremeció a ambos, soltándose de inmediato.

-Yo voy a llamarlo- Dijo más calamado el conde mientras salía de su despacho, dejando a un confundido mayordomo tras de él,

-Idiota… idiota…- Se decía asi mismo el conde caminando por el pasillo, sintiendo el latir errático de su corazón, ahora no quería que Sebastian estuviera a solas con su hermano, era solo por simple orgullo de perder ese estúpido reto o estaba haciéndolo por celos, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esa sensación abrumadoramente dulce que le embargaba al tener cerca a su demonio? Acaso… ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¿Alguien que había renunciado a lo bueno y puro podía enamorarse? Con esa confusión llegó a su habitación encontrando a su hermano dormido, no sabía si era bueno o malo el que hubiera aparecido, pues con su aparición solo estaba provocando que extraños sentimientos y emociones afloraran en su frio ser, sacudió la cabeza desechando tales dudas y lo llamó para que bajara a almorzar y presentarle a los sirvientes de la mansión.

Antes de ir al comedor Ciel recordó que no había firmado una carta así que regresó al despacho, diciéndole a su hermano que se adelantara al comedor, cuando sorpresivamente se encontró con su demonio,

-Lo siento… le iba a llevar esta carta para que la firme ya que hay que debe enviarla ahora.- Hablaba el demonio con seriedad el conde asintió, en muchas cosas parecían coordinar en simples hechos como estos, como si se leyeran el pensamiento.

-Usted será siempre mi única prioridad- Susurró el mayordomo de forma inesperada tomando la mano de su amo, que sonrojado y sorprendido lo miraba fijamente ante esa declaración, chasqueando la lengua se alejaba de él, una muestra tierna que hizo sonreír a Sebastian porque era como justamente actuaba su amo no esperaba de otra forma su reacción, además verlo sonrojado era suficiente para hacerlo feliz,

Llegaron los dos al comedor, y con ellos los sirvientes que muy emocionados daban la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia, Tanaka muy feliz lo abrazaba por ver al otro hijo de su apreciado anterior amo, los dos jovencitos se sentaron a comer cuando los dos torpemente o a propósito regaron algo de vino en sus ropas, ahora pondrían a prueba a quien atendería Sebastian primero.

-Su única prioridad… Claro…- Murmuraba molesto el conde al ver como su mayordomo limpiaba primero a su hermano quien jactancioso se le sonreía, por haber ganado esta primer desafío.

_**Gracias por seguir este fic...**_

_**besos **_


	4. Provocaciones

El almuerzo en medio de un ambiente tenso se desarrollaba, Ciel notaba como su querido hermano parecía coquetearle a su mayordomo entre sonrisas y miradas; y Sebastian con su fingida amabilidad parecía corresponderle llenando de celos al conde que fingiendo su malhumor comía de malas ganas.

-¿No ha sido de su agrado la comida?- Decía Sebastian notando el mal humor de su amo, aunque sospechaba que era por su coqueto hermano, le gustaba ese gesto celoso de Ciel que tanto se esforzaba por disimular.

-Está como siempre.- Le respondía malhumorado el conde que apenas había probado bocado, muy al contrario de su hermano que valiéndose de su supuesto olvido al uso de los cubiertos había tenido entretenido al mayordomo durante toda la comida, vaya que su hermano se estaba jugando por todo pensaba Ciel y él ni siquiera tenía la atención de su demonio, eso lo frustraba mucho.

-¡No había probado alimentos más deliciosos!- Exclamaba emocionado su hermano al mirar a Sebastian y mostrarle sus platos vacíos, este le sonrió ante la mirada molesta de Ciel, que hizo sus platos a un lado, en claro contraste a su hermano.

-Gracias- Decia el mayordomo con gentileza y con una sonrisa mirando al jovencito -Es bueno recibir elogios de vez en cuando.- Murmuró sarcástico al mirar de reojo a su molesto amo.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Cuestionaba a la defensiva el conde ante esa insinuación, Thomas sonreía ligeramente, estando él ahí parecía opacar a su orgulloso hermano.

-Traeré el postre...- Dijo Sebastian ignorando a Ciel, lo menos que quería era discutir con él frente a Thomas que parecía complacerse de ello, el conde solo chasqueó la lengua y pretendió olvidar aquello.

-Deberías ser amable con él, esta comida es exquisita... él es exquisito.- Le decía su hermano cuando Sebastian ya no estaba con ellos en el comedor.

-¿Te gusta mi mayordomo?- Fue la pregunta seria del conde a su hermano, el otro sonrió y con su mano acarició el rostro de Ciel. -¿no es obvio?- Era su respuesta que en parte no le sorprendía pues era una respuesta obvia, ¿A quién no le gustaba Sebastian,? ¿Era el hombre perfecto?, al pensar eso el conde se sonrojó ligeramente y su hermano lo notó.

-Y al parecer yo no le soy desagradable.- Le dijo mientras se alejaba de él con esa mirada desafiante, -¿Ves cómo me sonríe?- Se jactaba Thomas en medio de un suspiro, su hermano malhumorado pensaba que responder.

-Él sonríe como idiota con todo el mundo, es parte de su estética de mayordomo amable.- Era lo que respondía el conde con jactancia también y en parte era cierto, pero él lo dijo en un tono que parecía ser como de celos.

-Como sea... el me gusta y tú estás celoso.- Le enfrentó su hermano con una sonrisa golpeando la mesa, -Tonterías...- Fue la respuesta de Ciel ante esa insinuación golpeando con más fuerza la mesa, sus miradas chocaron desafiantes pero la tensión del momento fue interrumpido al ver entrar por la puerta del comedor al mayordomo con un delicioso postre, quien percibiendo el mal momento de prisa se dispuso a servirles, minutos después de ese tenso almuerzo se veía al conde y mayordomo en la habitación.

-Sebastian... prepárame el baño.-Ordenaba molesto, el mayordomo se dispuso a obedecerle sin refutar, aun cuando no era costumbre bañarse a esa hora de la tarde. Minutos después se notaba como Ciel miraba fijamente a través de la ventana al patio estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que su mayordomo estaba tras de él.

-¿Qué tanto observa?- Le susurró el mayordomo con sutileza muy cerca de su oido, quien al escucharlo y sentir ese aliento rozarlo, dio un pequeño brinco.

-No me asustes así, idiota- Le regañó sonrojado el conde que miraba hacia el patio, donde su hermano caminaba y conversaba alegremente con sus embelesados sirvientes.

-Su hermano es tan diferente a usted.- Dijo Sebastian casi sin pensarlo, pero esto solo molestó más a Ciel, todos parecían querer más a su hermano que él, solo porque el sonreía con facilidad y mostraba sus emociones sin restringirse, claro que eran diferentes pero que su demonio se lo recalcara le dolía un poco.

-Así parece...- murmuraba el conde alejándose de la ventana, encerrándose en el baño prácticamente tirándole la puerta a la cara de su demonio, que se quedó estático ante reacción, ¿en verdad su amo estaba celoso?, eso le llenaba de emoción, pasaron unos minutos y decidió entrar para ayudarlo a bañarse.

-No quise decir eso con malas intenciones- Decía a manera de disculpa el mayordomo mientras lavaba el cabello sedoso de su amo, quien callado tenía su cabeza agachada

-A mí me agrada más mi joven amo, con su malhumor, orgullo y timidez.- Le susurró el demonio colocándose junto a la tina y ver el bello rostro humedecido de su amo que se sonrojó ante esas palabras.

-Cállate.- Le habló en voz alta notablemente avergonzado, los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente sin notarlo sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, cuando ya sus alientos rozaban traviesos entre si, Ciel solo quería probar los labios de ese quien lo estaba llevando con lentitud a la locura, y Sebastian se notaba ansioso también por querer acariciar esos pequeños y virginales labios.

-Sebastian... — Se escuchó un grito irrumpiendo el silencio del baño, amo y mayordomo se separaron nerviosos al notar la presencia del ahora molesto Thomas, que confundido miraba la extraña escena que había interrumpido.

-Lamento interrumpir.- Murmuró con una pícara sonrisa, cuando el mayordomo avisaba que iba por la ropa de su amo salió de prisa del baño, dejando solos a los hermanos.

-Qué bueno resultaste hermanito... estaban por besarse ¿verdad?- Le decía Thomas a su hermano que avergonzado trataba de esconder su rostro en el agua, y desde ahí movía su cabeza en negación.

-Vamos, admite que te gusta...- Le susurraba su hermano al notar la vergüenza del conde, quien ignorándolo se levantó de la tina en silencio y salió del baño en su toalla. Thomas sabía que llevaba las de perder, ni su carácter alegre iban a hacer rendir a sus pies al mayordomo, quien parecía que masoquistamente le agradaba más los malos tratos de su huraño hermano, saliendo de la habitación los dejaba a solas, tenía que planear algo para ganar ese desafío con su hermano.

-Joven amo... lo de hace un momento- Hablaba con seriedad el mayordomo mientras lo vestía, su amo desviaba la mirada y no le daba mucha importancia al tema, aunque aún podía sentir en su pecho como su corazón estaba en un latir errático, pues ese acercamiento lo estremecía, bien podía ahora continuar con lo que hacían en el baño, pero su orgullo se interpuso... de nuevo.

-No tiene importancia, voy a mi despacho...- Dijo Ciel sin mirar a su demonio que trataba de mostrarse dulce con su amo, -Tu encárgate de todo para que la cena sea perfecta.- Terminaba de decir cuando ya estaba vestido, el mayordomo molesto hizo una reverencia y acataba en silencio esa orden, los dos se encaminaban al despacho.

-Querido Sebastian...- Gritaba con emoción Thomas halando al mayordomo que iba detrás de Ciel.

-Necesito que me ayudes con esto...- Hablaba ansioso el jovencito llevándose a Sebastian quien para molestar a su amo, sonriente se dejaba llevar, Ciel apretaba sus puños al verlo alejarse, ya este jueguito le estaba afectando y no le resultaba ya nada divertido.

-¿Querido?- Murmuraba molesto el conde entrando a su despacho, pero esta se las cobraría en la cena porque Sebastian parecía vengarse de él siguiéndole la corriente a su coqueto hermano, si había alguien que molestaba a su mayordomo esa era su empalagosa prometida, con una sonrisa de malicia, esperaría que cayera la tarde.

_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic... espero que este capitulo les agrade y no odien más al molesto hermano de Ciel :P No olviden dejar sus comentarios :D _

_besos :*_


	5. Velada

La noche caía y en la mansión se esperaba a los invitados de la cena especial que se ofrecería, ese día había sido tan largo para Ciel que no veía la hora que se acabara, muchas emociones y enfrentamiento de sentimientos en las horas transcurridas, ahora prepararía su plan para poner celoso a su demonio, una leve probada de su propia medicina como se suele decir.

-¿Nuestra prima es igual que antes?- Decía con curiosidad Thomas a su hermano que estaban en el salón principal esperando a las visitas, ambos jovencitos de similar apariencia estaban con sus galantes ropas, después de todo era una cena especial.

-Pues sí... no ha cambiado mucho.- Respondía a la interrogante el conde mirando a su hermano –Igual como siempre, alegre y radiante.- terminaba de decir con seriedad, no es que odiara a su hermano pero definitivamente no era un buen comienzo, eso del desafío por Sebastian y los celos que lo carcomían, lo tenían algo malhumorado.

-Qué bueno que se convirtió en tu prometida y no en la mía.- Murmuraba divertido Thomas codeando al serio conde que suspiró resignado. -Ella es solo un poco entusiasta.- Trataba de justificarla Ciel porque desde niños siempre había sido muy cariñosa con los dos, pero ya como prometida el asunto era más serio

-Entusiasta… me lo imagino ¿Y a ti te desagrada eso?- Hablaba el otro con ironía en su voz pues se veía a simple vista que este compromiso era tedioso para Ciel, alguien tan frío como él le era realmente molesto que alguien mostrara tanto afecto físico como abrazos y sonrisas sin parar.

-Es molesto...- Susurraba el conde desviando la mirada, y su hermano aprovecharía la conversación para molestarlo.

-Si Sebastian fuera así de cariñoso contigo no te quejarías.- Fueron las palabras de Thomas con una traviesa sonrisa, al escuchar esa insinuación el conde se sonrojó porque tal vez era una verdad que trataba para sí mismo el negarse, cuando iba a refutarle fue sorprendido por su mayordomo que se le acercaba haciéndolo asustar, el otro reía fuertemente por la reacción de su hermano.

-Joven amo... ya llegaron- Dijo Sebastian sin entender el por qué su amo estaba sonrojado, y la risa del otro, sin más se prestaba a recibir a las visitas ya que el carruaje se estacionaba frente a la mansión, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Sebastian estás muy atractivo peinado así.- Eran las palabras halagadoras de Thomas mirando sonrojado al mayordomo que por esa noche había peinado su cabello hacia atrás, Ciel miraba la escena con disimulado coraje, él también pensaba lo atractivo que se veía su demonio así, pero su timidez y orgullo no se lo permitirían decirlo.

-Muchas gracias Thomas...- Agradeció Sebastian con una amable sonrisa al jovencito que le había halagado, Ciel mientras tanto le temblaba la ceja de coraje y murmuró -¿Thomas?-

-Obligué a Sebastian que me llamara así… Tu dijiste que podía ordenarle cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir bien, y bueno me siento más en confianza si el me llama por mi nombre… No te molesta... ¿verdad?- Hablaba su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al mayordomo que sentía la tensión del ambiente pues a su amo al parecer no le gustó este tipo de confianza.

-Me da lo mismo... pero a nuestra tía no le gustaría escuchar ese tipo de confianza, sabes lo estricta que es.- Trataba de justificarse Ciel para no hacer evidente su enojo, el mayordomo prefirió caminar a la puerta y recibir a las visitas.

-A ti tampoco te gusta...- Murmuró Thomas con una sonrisa divertida. -Dije que no me interesa...- Respondió el conde fingiendo no darle importancia aunque si era algo que le molestaba en gran manera.

-Puedes también decirle a Sebastian que te llame por tu nombre...- Le decía su hermano no como una solución sino como algo para seguir molestando, veían como ya las visitas estaban por entrar los jovencitos seguían murmurándose cerca de la escalera.

-Claro que no... Él es mi mayordomo.- Dijo el conde con jactancia. -¿solo tu mayordomo?- Musitó el otro con una pícara sonrisa pues sabía que su hermano no veía a Sebastian solo como un mayordomo, pero se alejó de él de prisa para saludar a su familia que emocionados se le acercaban también.

-Querido es bueno tenerte de vuelta,- Exclamaba emocionada Frances, su tía, al abrazar al sobrino que creía muerto, este correspondía su abrazo mientras Elizabeth junto a ellos sollozaba de alegría, después también lo abrazó al igual que su padre, era un conmovedor reencuentro, el conde a unos pasos los observaba.

-Pueden llamarme Thomas por favor...- Dijo el jovencito después de los saludos, no quería entrar en detalle de su nombre así que por ahora sería Thomas.

-como desees...- Decían los Middleford que alegres caminaban por el salón, cuando notaron al conde parado junto a su mayordomo que les saludaba también.

-Había olvidado lo parecido que eran- Hablaba su tía al ver a los jovencitos juntarse, eran iguales que si no era por el parche en el ojo de Ciel sería difícil distinguirlos.

-Si... Aunque yo tengo más encanto…- Se jactaba burlonamente Thomas, Ciel sonrió forzado ante esa aclaración y los otros sonreían.

-Siempre tan simpático... me recuerdas a tu padre.- Habló nostálgica Frances recordando a su sonriente hermano Vincent, todos se quedaron en silencio, así que decidieron caminar al comedor para romper ese momento de extraña nostalgia.

-Ciel...- Dijo Lizzy que apenas lo había saludado con toda la emoción del momento lo había ignorado, el conde con su fingida amabilidad la saludó, minutos después se veían a todos sentados en la enorme y galante mesa del comedor.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?- Le cuestionó en un susurro Sebastian al conde mientras pretendía arreglarle el lazo de su vestimenta mientras cenaban.

-No lo estoy- Respondió en voz baja el conde mirándolo con frialdad.

-Lo conozco mejor que nadie... sé cuándo está molesto.- Dijo el mayordomo mientras estaban cerca ya que todos estaban conversando con el alegre Thomas el conde era un poco ignorado, así se desarrollaba la cena de reencuentro entre buena comida y bebida y una conversación amena. Luego de la agradable cena pasaron al salón de juegos donde interactuarían más informalmente, todos parecían muy interesados en Thomas, y de nuevo el conde se sentía opacado, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es que su fiel mayordomo permanecía a su lado en todo momento.

-Su hermano es muy cautivador- Susurró Sebastian a su amo cuando veían como todos sonreían junto al recién aparecido Phantomhive en la mesa de billar.

-Si... porque no vas a contemplarlo también- Dijo Ciel con molestia mirándolo mal, que su demonio dijera eso le dolía más que el desplante que le hacia su propia familia, aún Elizabeth lo había dejado a un lado, ya sus planes de encelar a su demonio eran tontos ahora, si lo intentaba solo quedaría en ridículo, solo parecería ser un jovencito inmaduro y celoso tratando de llamar la atención y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

-Prefiero verlo a usted- Fue la respuesta inmediata de Sebastian provocando un sonrojo involuntario del conde que no sabía dónde esconder su rostro avergonzado ante esas palabras inesperadas, además porque su demonio lo veía con devoción y ternura.

-Debería estar feliz de que su prometida no lo moleste hoy- Habló el mayordomo con sarcasmo evitando avergonzar más a su amo pues no sería correcto que se notara ante su familia que ellos estaban de alguna forma coqueteándose.

-Tal vez por eso estoy molesto- Dijo divertido el conde y con una pequeña sonrisa pretendía molestar a su demonio, era la primera vez en horas que sonreía y con haber provocado esa sonrisa le bastaba a Sebastian que sonreía también.

-¿pretende darme celos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa el demonio mirando de reojo a su amo. -No haría algo tan infantil como eso.- Murmuró Ciel jactancioso y era precisamente lo que planeaba hacer pero que no le resultó, amo y mayordomo seguían hablando de forma discreta y divertida, Thomas a lo lejos los observaba pues parecía que se divertían de manera sigilosa, solo hablando, entonces supo que en verdad ellos dos se amaban, solo ver sus expresiones era más que obvio. La velada acabó y la familia Middleford se retiraba a su hogar, ya era algo tarde y por fin acababa ese cansado día.

-Ese Thomas me arruina todo... – Se escuchaba murmurar a Ciel cuando estaba recostado en su cama mientras esperaba que su mayordomo regresara pues ahora estaba ayudando a su hermano a que durmiera en la habitación contigua, pensaba frustrado por no lograr su objetivo de poner celoso a Sebastian, pero tampoco fue tan mala la velada porque después de todo pasó un ameno momento con su demonio, suspiraba cansinamente cuando el que invadía su pensamiento entraba a su habitación.

-Joven amo... su hermano ya se durmió al parecer hoy fue un día muy cansado para él- aclaraba el demonio entrando veía a su amo sentarse molesto en la cama.

-Si solo para él...- Murmuraba el jovencito con algo de resentimiento pero a la vez parecía molesto.

-No quise decirlo así... no malinterprete mis palabras- Le rogaba Sebastian mirándolo arrepentido.

-No importa... ya entendí q a partir de ahora soy el Phantomhive amargado y él es el encantador... debería enseñarle todo, que haga mi trabajo y yo desaparecer ahora.- Fueron las palabras de Ciel, que parecía vulnerable en ese momento, agachando la cabeza apretaba sus puños, su demonio de pie frente a él lo miraba con tristeza.

-A sido un día difícil para usted.- Dijo el mayor acercándose a su amo levantando su rostro con su enguantada mano, veía ese gesto hermoso y molesto.

-Al fin lo entendiste...- Susurró Ciel dejándose llevar por la caricia de Sebastian que con sus manos rozaba su bello y sonrojado rostro.

-Sabe... tal vez tiene razón y Thomas puede conquistar todo a quien le rodee...- Aclaraba el mayor arrodillándose frente a él quedando un poco más cerca, estas palabras molestaron al conde que se disponía a empujarlo, -Pero él no podrá conquistar a este demonio como lo hace mi joven amo- Decía el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa y sus palabras parecían sinceras, estas hicieron que ya el acelerado corazón del conde se agitara más.

-¡Qué cosas dices!.- Murmuraba nervioso, intimidado y avergonzado Ciel desviando la mirada.

-Digo la verdad...- Fue lo que en un murmullo dijo Sebastian acercándose más a su amo que no impedía tampoco esa cercanía.

-Su hermano es agradable... pero nunca será como usted...- Declaraba el demonio con algo de timidez pues no era fácil decir aquellas palabras pero no podía seguir callándose.

-Usted me encanta como es y esa es mi verdad- Dijo con firmeza y una de sus manos tomaba la mano de su amo que temblaban.

-Sebastian ... no digas eso...- Dijo Ciel muy avergonzado estaba su demonio declarándose y él no acertaba que hacer, su orgullo no le permitía corresponder esas palabras con un abrazo o algo así, el mayordomo sabía lo que sentía su amo y no lo presionaría, así que trató de calmar el ambiente así miró en la cama un libro que parecía de poemas de amor o algo de ese tipo de lectura.

-¿Es el libro que lee ahora?- Cuestionó de repente Sebastian, esto sorprendió un poco al joven pensando que tal vez su demonio se arrepintió -Últimamente lee historias de este tipo.- Comentaba con una sonrisa el mayordomo pero su mano no soltaba la de su amo.

-Tienen buena trama es todo- Murmuró nervioso el conde tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿no le gustaría hacer su propia historia?- Dijo en tono travieso el demonio y no dejaba de ver el rostro avergonzado de su amo.

-¿cómo sería?- Cuestionó el conde, pues le gustaba que desafiaran su imaginación. -Un príncipe que encuentra a su gemelo perdido quien le roba todo lo que tiene con su encantamiento.- Hablaba el jovencito en tono sarcástico sin darse cuenta la timidez se iba de a poco con cada palabra.

-No todo...-Aclaró Sebastian y se le acercaba más, -Ese príncipe tenía un sirviente muy atractivo y audaz.- Narraba el mayor con una sonrisa, Ciel se dio por vencido y el orgullo en ese momento no era prioridad, sonriendo miraba a su demonio.

-Él estaba enamorado de su amo... fue el único a quien no le cayó en el hechizo de su malvado hermano.- Contaba divertido el mayordomo y su amo no le bajaba la mirada.

-Lo de malvado me gusta.- dijo coqueto y con una sonrisa el conde acariciando el delicado rostro de su demonio.

-Tu no sonríes mucho pero cuando lo haces es una sonrisa hermosamente sincera.- fue el halago honesto de Sebastian, ambos acercaban más sus labios de forma involuntaria.

-Sigue con la historia,- Decía el conde que estaba embelesado por el mágico momento de ahora, y su demonio estaba igual, ya sentían sus alientos chocar entre sí.

-No sé, lo olvidé... pero sé que al final sellaron su amor con un beso.- habló en forma seductora el demonio rozando su labios a los de Ciel que cerraba los ojos, y sin dudarlo ninguno de los dos ese roce fue más firme y un beso dulce los unía ahora en esa fría noche y las luces se apagaron dejándolos verse solo con el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic... tal vez un poco diferente de lo que pensaron,,, espero les guste :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios no olviden dejar su afecto en este capitulo.**

**Y así empieza el romance de Ciel y Sebas... ¿Será que Thomas los dejará ahora tranquilos o seguirá molestando?**

**Besos :***


End file.
